Ghost Adventures Fanfic We Stick Together Forever
by GAandMJfan
Summary: WARNING: NAK FANFIC.  Nick and Zak  WILL contain Slash. Summery- For 1O years, Nick and Zak have been best friends, but one experience during an investigation, causes the two to express their true feelings for each other. Rated T to be safe.
1. Details

**Ghost Adventures- We Stick Together Forever**

_**WARNING: **This is [yet another] NAK Fanfic [Nick+Zak] do not read if you don't like the pairing._

**Summery- **For 1O years, Nick and Zak have been best friends, but one experience during an investigation, causes the two to express their true feelings for each other. THIS nak fanfic has more twists, more turns, more drama...So be prepared.

Characters:

Zak. Age- 33

Nick. Age- 35

Aaron. Age- 36

Rated- T…As always…

1st chapter coming soon. :D


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Aaron's Vlog." Zak said looking into Aaron's camera.

"We're in Venice, Italy for out next investigation." He said turning around and the three began walking down the sidewalk.

"That's right." Nick said and Aaron turned the camera on Nick.

"Ever since me and Zak met our dream was to come here. Right bro?" Nick said smiling as he looked at Zak, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah bro. Ever since we met I've dreamt of this moment." Zak said looking at Nick.

_'And I've dreamt of being with you.' _Zak thought. There was only one secret he kept from everyone, and that was his love for Nick.

He couldn't tell Nick how he felt when they first met because Nick was married, and he can't tell Nick now because just last month Nick got a divorce, so it wasn't really the best time...

Zak looked at Nick who was talking but Zak wasn't paying any attention, instead, Zak was focused on Nick, in general. His smile, his eyes, that sparkle his eyes get when he's happy, his body...

Zak turned his head and looked at the ground so Nick wouldn't catch him.

"...Right bro?" Nick asked. Zak looked up at Nick.

"Hmmm?" Zak said. Nick looked back at the camera for a split second, then looked back at Zak as they all stopped walking.

"I said 'this is gonna be one hell of an investigation right bro'?" Nick said.

"Oh yeah yeah, this should be a fun investigation." Zak said smiling.

"Are you alright dude?" Aaron asked and Zak looked at him.

"I'm fine." Zak said. The three continued walking down the sidewalk and shooting the Vlog, but the whole time Zak was barley paying attention. All he could do was think of Nick.

He had to tell Nick how he feels, before it gets too late.

_A/N: Sorry it's short...What do you think so far? :) _


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"It's a miracle!" Nick said as they all approached their Hotel. Zak smiled and shook his head, and Aaron just chuckled. They had stopped shooting the Vlog 10 minutes ago, and they continue walking to their hotel.

"Feels like we've been walking for a year." Aaron huffed as they all entered the hotel.

"Quit your complaining Aaron." Zak teased and Aaron playfully rolled his eyes.

"Welcome." The lady at the front desk said. "Checking in?"

"Yes ma'am." Nick said smiling. As Nick talked to the lady, Zak logged on Twitter using his phone.

_'Just arrived at our hotel...While Nick and Aaron seem wide awake, I'm ready to pass out.'_ He tweeted before putting his phone back in his pocket. Just as he did so, Nick turned around holding three room keys.

"Okay, we have rooms 206, 207, and 209." Nick said.

"What the...?" Aaron said.

"There's no 208?" Zak asked raising an eye-brow.

"Renovation." Nick said and Zak and Aaron nodded.

"I guess I'll take room 209." Aaron said grabbing the key that said '209' from Nick.

"I'll take 206." Zak said grabbing the key that said '206'.

"Looks like I'm stuck in 207...Right next to you Zak." Nick said and Zak felt his heart beat fast.

"Joyful." Zak muttered.

"Oh come on neighbor." Nick said smiling as the three began walking to their rooms as they clutched their bags in one hand and their keys in the other.

"Neighbor?" Zak asked.

"Well we're gonna be living next to each other, so that makes us neighbors." Nick said.

"Aaron you wanna switch rooms?" Zak joked and Aaron chuckled as Nick just kept smiling.

"No thank you bro. You can deal with Nick yourself." Aaron said smiling.

"No one likes me." Nick joked pouting, which made Aaron try hard to not laugh his head off.

_'You're so wrong about that Nick.' _Zak thought. _'So very wrong'._

* * *

After the three entered their rooms, they each un-packed their bags and decided to relax. Tomorrow is when they'll begin filming.

Zak layed down on his back on his bed, as he stared at the ceiling. He wanted to go to sleep, but he just couldn't. He looked over at the time and saw it was only 7:00pm. He looked back at the ceiling and all he could think about was Nick. Nick this, and Nick that.

Zak sighed as he grabbed his ipod and put the earbuds on before turning on the music. Maybe music will help him relax.

_**Meanwhile, in Nick's room...**_

Nick layed down in his bed as he watched an episode of Ghost Adventures. It was one of the episodes from Season 1. Nick laughed as he saw Zak running away from the snakes on Tv.

_'Why's it coming towards me?' _Zak asked on the episode as he held a snake. Nick had a laughing attack as Zak dropped the snake and began running away again. Nick held his side as he tried to stop laughing.

"Oh boy." Nick sighed smiling as he stopped laughing and looked at Zak on the Tv. "God how I love Zak." He said. Once he realized what he said, he stopped smiling and his eyes went wide.

"What the...No no, me and Zak are just friends." Nick thought as he sat up. He looked at Zak on the Tv...

_'Or are we more than friends?'_ Nick thought to himself.

_A/N: It's friday, so here's an update! Lol. Might update another story also. =) Oh and for those of you who haven't heard: Zak announced on Twitter like 3 days ago that he has a new show coming to Travel Channel June 17th, AND...He's writing his own book!...**AND, BRAND NEW EPISODES RETURN April 8th.**_

_So you all got a chapter, and some good news...Be thankful and leave me reviews! LOL. =]_


End file.
